


Sorrow of an undead heart

by GrendelAmaris



Category: Vampire: The Masquerade, Vampire: The Masquerade - L.A. By Night (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Death, F/M, Lots of Angst, Spoilers s2 & s3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 06:50:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20578268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrendelAmaris/pseuds/GrendelAmaris
Summary: Fiona has overstept her boundries once again and Jasper has finally had enough.





	Sorrow of an undead heart

**Author's Note:**

> I'm very shy about posting online but someone told me: "You write for yourself but you post for others." So here we are.  
This story takes place after season 3 "Shattered Faith" epilogue. 
> 
> This is the most angsty story I have ever written and I hope you enjoy it.

Part I

Jasper was at her window crouching in the shadows. He could hear her voice inside the room. She was talking on the phone and smiling and it filled him with a seething hatred. He hated kindred before. To be fair he hated most of them but it was never this personal.  
Not only did she bring his only link to his human life into this wreched world but now Fiona’s going to fuck with his coterie too, and he is going to stop her.

Just one night, one night of peace and quiet is all he wanted. He growls under his breath.

Two hours ago he walked into the Maharani under the guise of Cloak of shadows and she was there. No one noticed he came in and he kept it that way.  
She had two bodyguards with her, a broad shouldered man and a tall woman. They had guns and were steadily pointing them at Annabelle and Victor. Fiona was smiling then to. God he hated her. He still remembered her face when he first met her and saw she had Chloe in her possession. She was so fucking pleased with herself then.

She looked exactly the same way now, in the Maharani, while having his friends at gunpoint.

Nellie was standing between Victor and Annabelle with her right arm shielding Greg. “No you can’t have him! He stays with me.” She shouted at Fiona.

“I don’t think you’re in the position to keep me from taking him right now” She smiled viciously as she spat out those words.

Jasper snuck closer to her. In the back of his mind he had already separated her head from her shoulders but then it occurred to him: where were Victors ghouls?  
She shouldn’t have even been able to enter the building with just 2 ghouls of her own.  
He stopped and looked around. It didn’t take long to find them, all of them. They were standing in a neat little row on the vip balcony pointing their guns. They should have shot her already. Why weren’t they shooting her?

“Your little pet tried to kill me and now he is mine. Either he’s coming with me or this club is also going to have a problem with fire.”  
Victor held up his hands. “Fiona listen to me, we can work something out but we can’t just give you Greg you must understand that. I’ve recently come into the possession of some gold and money we took from the Camerilla and I’m sure it I’ll be sufficient enough to repay Gregs little error.”

Victor didn’t usually show fear but he was now. His eyes were jolting around in fear and he kept looking back at Fiona’s ghouls.

Why aren’t Victors men shooting her?

Jasper kept his distance but he circled the room close enough to see what the ghouls were holding. He wasn’t very familiar with fire arms, his weapon of choice being knives, but he recognized them instantly. They weren’t gold plated but they were the same Raufoss guns they got from Ramona months before. She probably took them from the inquisition when she escaped with one of their men. Jasper almost felt sorry for the guy she took. He was probably dead now.

Still, why weren’t Campbell and Bailey emptying bullets into Fiona’s skull.

He snuck past them and made his way into one of the passages unseen. He ran as soon as he was out of sight and went up into the Vip room. He could see Campbell standing in the line of security and made his way over, still obscured by the power of Obfuscate. He got close enough to Campbell to whisper something to him but something didn’t feel right. Campbell wasn’t just focusing on the threat downstairs but it seemed he wasn’t quit there. His eyes were glazed over and Jasper knew that look. He’d seen in many times before when Victor took something from their mind or ordered them in a more unnatural fashion. But Victor didn’t do this. Jasper was sure of that. Their guns weren’t pointed at the intruding ventrue but straight at Nelli. No this wasn’t Victors work.

Somehow that cruel bitch manipulated her way into their minds and enslaved them into threatening the one thing their boss valued above all others. Jasper’s beast stirred in the back of his troat: “Take her, kill her. Even Eva can’t fault you for taking her out.” “Oh I will.” He grinned. But the mesmerized ghouls where a problem.

Even if they didn’t see him at first and he managed to take Fiona out, there was no telling if they would snap out of it or open fire unto all of them.  
He didn’t have long to think because Greg pushed Nelli aside and went with Fiona willingly. In a desperate effort Nelli tried to stop him but he didn’t look back her and Fiona’s henchmen still had their guns pointed firmly.

Jasper didn’t think twice and ran after her. He couldn’t keep up with her car but he knew where she lived. He found out as soon as he found out about Chloe just in case he needed to do something about that. He promised himself he wasn’t going to watch Chloe, not anymore, but knowing where she was again still felt important.

Now 2 hour later he was at her window watching and waiting for the right moment.  
She finely put down the phone. Greg was laying on her desk tied and unconscious. He had been unconscious since they got out of the car and her ghouls had dragged him inside. It seemed he tried to put up a fight in the car but failed miserably. Jasper could see her run her fingers through his hair and down his face, all the way down to where his throat was still bleeding. Jasper growled in disgust. He wasn’t sure Greg was still alive but would take him out of here when he was done with Fiona.

Only thing left to do now was remove her head.

He waited a while. She made another phone call, spend some time on her laptop while Greg lay bleeding besides her and then spend the next few minutes in a stern conversation with the female ghoul. The woman seemed afraid to look her in the eyes as she pointed at the door. Fiona raised her voice at her, sighed deeply and left the room with her.

Jasper didn’t wait another moment. This could be his only change to get in unseen. Also Greg still wasn’t moving and it was making him anxious. He didn’t really like the guy but he helped save his life and did a decent job at protecting his coterie so he wasn’t just going to leave him there.

Jasper quickly took out a small set of tools from his back pocket and started working on the window. The building itself was rather old and the first 3 floors had newer windows and more security. The sixth floor however did not and it only took a small screwdriver and a little bit of unnatural kindred force to break the wood that held the lock in place. Jasper was happy that the old glass didn’t chatter as he made his way inside. He closed it again behind him making sure to leave no traces for her to find.

Breaking into the window had made him visible so he roused his blood to make himself unseen for when Fiona came back. He concentrated, nearly there but then the smell of the blood hit his kindred senses and the beast stirred. He managed to disappear again but the beast was very present.

“This is your lucky day, dinner is served and ready.” His beast roared.

“No thanks, he’s not who I’m hoping to get” he whispered under his breath.

“Oh come on just a little taste, he’s already bleeding. No one is going to notice. I’d be a waste not to.”

The fact that one moment he did consider to have a little taste filled him with disgust. This beast in the back of his mind said all the things he despised but sometimes he wondered if the beast was anything else but himself. He pushed the thought away. “No, not him.”

Jasper had no trouble finding a place to hide in the lavishly furnished room. He decided on the desk, even though the smell of Gregs blood was suffocating, this was the exact place where she would be sitting again soon and he would be ready for her.

It didn’t take long. She came back alone. Jasper was grateful for that. The last thing he wanted was to have deal with her ghouls or even Chloe right now. He looked around for her but she didn’t seem to be around tonight and he couldn’t help wondering if she was alright wherever she was.

Fiona was humming to herself as she picked up some papers, looked through them and lay them down on her desk next to the bleeding mortal as if he was just part of the décor. She turned her back toward him and stared outside out towards the city lights. She was pleased. She’d been victorious and in the dim light she smiled at her own reflection. In the end she always got what she wanted.

She felt on top the world tonight and it took her a while to come down when a strange sensation hit the back of her legs. Suddenly she was on her knees and a sharp pain shot up her spine. Kindred vitae spilled around her. She tried to get back up. She was on top of everything a moment ago, it didn’t make any sense that she wouldn’t be able to get up again. Why couldn’t she move her feet?

She turned around and saw the carnage of her severed tendons. Her mind froze. She couldn’t understand why she would be on the floor in her own haven, the place she ruled over. Who would have the audacity to do something like this to her when she was on top of the world.

Then she saw him. A fanged smile and a twisted face peered at her from under her desk. Before she could say anything his blade was in her throat. She tried to form words but the blood in her throat chokes her and now his fangs were in her neck. She wasn’t surprised it was him. She saw it in his eyes the first night she met him and he saw Chloe was in her possession. He was too messed up that night and having the witch there seemed to hold him back a bit but she knew he would eventually try something. She knew, just not tonight.

Jasper drank down big gulps of her blood. Fiona was strong, he could taste it, she was also sickly sweet. Something like a fruit that was overripe and was beginning to rot from the inside out. His broken nails dug into her skin as he held her firmly against him. She wasn’t getting away. Not this time. He would be her judge and executioner tonight.

He swallowed down another mouthful of her blood and she went limp in his arms. He could taste her blood was thinning and he pulled away. His beast was satisfied. He held her head by her hair and with a violent slash cut of her head. In an instant she turned to ash and he watched her as she crumbled. He kicked the dust with his boot to scatter the last pieces of her, just to be sure. The tension left his body, he relaxed his limbs. She was gone, he was free of her.

Part II

He closed the door of his haven behind him. Tonight had been too much and he was so very tired. He was tired a lot these days. Ever since the Cam had come to Los Angeles it was one thing after another. As a kindred you don’t get a lot of easy nights but he missed the times he spent in his haven alone with his books. Just delving into ancient mysteries blocking everything else out for a few hours. It had been months since he last got to do that.

He texted Eva that the coterie was attacked but that everyone was safe now and he would tell her tomorrow. He wanted to tell her about Fiona now but he wasn’t ready for what she might say. At least everyone was alright.  
Greg was gonna need a few blood packs but he’d be fine in a couple of days. Nellie and Annabelle were so happy he got him back and Nellie thanked him over and over again. Jasper suspected she was starting to feel more for him then just any other ghoul. He didn’t do it for them though.

This was revenge. It wasn’t completely Fiona’s fault what happened to Chloe but he hated her for it just the same. Because she enjoyed it. She enjoyed playing with mortals and she brought Chloe into her world. And he had waited, oh had waited for the perfect time. And now that it was done he felt empty. More empty then the hole in his chest. He got what he wanted but it didn’t bring Chloe back, and it didn’t fix him, he was still a monster.

Annabelle and Nellie must be used to seeing him covered in blood by now because they hugged him and praised him with thanks while his hands and face were still caked with Fiona’s blood. He looks down at his claw-like hands, still dirty.  
He didn’t want to do this anymore. He wants to be good for Eva. He wants to be more human like her but looking at his bloody hands, he’s not sure if he can. Eva would be disappointed if she saw him right now.

Suddenly a loud bang on his front door. He jumps away and draws his knife. Its late but since pretty much every kindred in L.A. knows where he lives now it could be anyone. He waits for a moment and another loud bang echoes through the room. “Its probably Eva” he tells himself as he reaches for the door handle. “She probably heard what he did and it’s just her coming to see he’s alright or paralyze him with her powers, either would be fine.”

He swings open the door, knife pointed forward just in case, but it’s not who he expected at all.

“How could you do that to her!” a familiar voice cries out.  
He immediately withdraws his knife. “Chloe?”  
“Answer me, why did you kill her?” she steps inside and closes the door behind her.  
He steps back, away towards his living room, she follows.  
In the light he can see she’s been crying. He puts the knife behind him on the little table. He doesn’t want to scare her.

“Jasper tell me, how could you do that.”  
“I-I…She” The words fail him. He’s stunned that she’s here in his haven. Years ago he had hoped to bring her here and explain what happened to him but now was here and she knew exactly what he was.  
“Why won’t you say anything? You had no trouble taking her life but know you just stand there.”  
“I never cared for her”  
“And you did for me?”  
“Ofcourse” he couldn’t look at her as he spoke.

“Then why did you take her away from me? She protected me and she at least told me the truth.” Chloe screamed at the top of her lungs.

“She attacked my coterie, she threatened them and she took Greg. I’m sure you saw what she did to him too.”

“He betray us. He gave Fi up to the inquisition. He’s the reason I was taken in the first place.”

“The only reason they took you is because Fiona ghouled you”

“And whose fault is that?”she snaps back at him.

Japer turns his face away from her. “I’m really sorry about that. I just wanted you to be safe”  
Chloe raises her voice again. “Fiona kept me safe, I was in a safe room with one of her guards outside protecting me 24/7. But then on one of the security monitors I saw you slaughtering her, and you seemed to enjoy it too. You aren’t just a monster on the outside, you’re one on the inside to.”

He knew she’d been lying before when she said “you’re still as handsome as ever” but to hear her say it out loud hurt him deeply. Somewhere in the back of his mind, hidden away from all the darkness, he’d hoped that she still saw him as he was before. He couldn’t hold back the tears any longer. He tries to hide them, covering his face with his hands.  
She takes a step forwards and shoves him hard. Fiona’s blood has made her powerful. “Say something!”

He can feel a tear in his chest. The gaping wound that was there opens up a little more. He gasps and clutches his chest. “I’m sorry” His voice breaks “I’m really sorry” the tears flow freely now.

“Don’t pretend like that hurt. I don’t feel sorry for you anymore. You just murdered her in cold blood. You didn’t even hesitate. You just took her away from me. I don’t think you feel anything anymore.” She grabs his knife from the table and stabs it into his stomach. He flinches but he doesn’t stop her.

He can see she’s crying now too. Her face is flush with anger as she pulls the knife back out in a violent twist. Jasper stares at the new wound but doesn’t do anything.  
“I’m sorry, I didn’t know she meant so much to you.”

“She was my friend, she shared everything with me and she was going to give me immortality so that we could be together. You took all that away from me.”  
She motions the knife forwards again but Jasper grabs it from her.

“Oh, so this is what this is about. Then let me show you what it’s really like. Not at the top, in a tower of gold, manipulating mortals into slaves, but down here in dirt with rest of us.

He grabs her arm and drags her away. She’s warm when he touches her. He’s wished for so long he could hold her again but that not going to happen anymore now. He drags her into the room with the cages and shoves her in the first one. “You’re right Chloe I am a monster. This is my reality. Fiona likes the taste of fear. That is why she tortured Greg before she drank from him. She’s a monster too.  
She threatened the few people I care about so I killed her to get rid of that threat. This is the world we live in. Not some fairytale where 2 people get to live forever in peace. There is pain and there is hunger.  
Did you think that you were just going to be fine with having to hurt someone every time you get hungry? Even if they give it to you freely you still have to tear into their flesh and you still endanger their lives. You can slip up every time you take blood, no matter how good you try to be. Do you want to live like that ?”

Chloe is quiet now. She looks around the room and she’s afraid.  
Jasper looks away from her. This is a new low, even for him. This is his worst fear come true, it almost doesn’t seem real. Chloe, his Chloe, in a cage and terrified of him.

“You know…” his voice breaks again “Every night since it happened I’ve wanted to go back. It’s taken me years to not wake up and check if this was all a bad dream. I wanted so badly to wake up and be in your arms again but I couldn’t, never again.”

“Definitely not now. Take her and it will all be over” his beast growls at the back of his throat and his teeth ache from hunger. The blood loss from the knife wound has made it much stronger and it tempts him to do atrocious things. “You know, you could just turn her, it’s what she wants. You could show her how bad it gets and then she’d have to stay with you.”

Jasper growls out loud “No!” as he pushes the beast away.  
Chloe whimpers in fright and steps back away from the bars of the cage.  
He turns around towards her “Do you still want it? Do you still want to be part of this world.”

“Maybe.” Her voice is shaking.  
He grins, looks her straight in the eyes. He bites his wrist without breaking eye contact holds out his bleeding arm through the bars. “Would you take it from me?”

“I-I can’t” she stutters.  
“I thought so” he pulls his arm back  
“I wouldn’t be able to help people if I euh…”  
“Looked like me? Yeah that’s probably true.” He sighs deeply. “I’ll tell you what, if you still want it I’ll ask victor to turn you, then you’ll be a ventrue just like Fiona was. Would you prefer that?”

“I’m not sure.”  
“I mean Nellie or maybe even Annabelle could do it for you as well. They’re good people as far as kindred go, so they’ll take care of you even if you change your mind. At least you’ll be safe with them”  
“Okay” she speaks softly.  
“Great, I’ll give them a call” He stares at her for just a moment, blinks and then walks out of the room, closing the doors behind him.

As soon as he’s alone the tears come back. He covers his mouth with his hand to stop the sounds from escaping his throat. He sits himself down in the couch and weeps in silence. His body hurts, the wounds sting but it’s nothing like the pain in his heart. He tried so long to protect her, he wanted her to be safe. He wanted her to be happy, to live her life as she had planned in that café with her friend. That night he ruined it for her. He has to fix this and there is only one way how.

He takes out his phone and sends a message to Victor.  
I need your help. Meet me in my haven as soon as possible.  
I know it’s late but it has to be tonight. Don’t tell the others.  
I will owe you a big favor for this.

The reply is: alright man, I’m on my way.

It doesn’t take long. The 20 minute drive has only taken him 15 and Victor is at Jaspers’ door. Jasper wipes some of the blood tears of his face but he doesn’t try to hide it.  
“Come in, I need to talk to you.”  
Victor looks at him concerned. “Are you okay man?”

“No I’m not, but listen” he motions for Victor to sit down. “I did something”  
Victor does as he’s told “Did you kill anyone else other then Fiona?” He glances of at the door that leads to the room with the cages.  
“No not that. Do you remember when Fiona’s ghoul was taken by the inquisition?”  
“Yeah sure, they put something in her and you and Eva fixed it? Wait did something happen to Eva?”  
“No not at all, she’s safe. I think. The girl that Fiona had ghouled, she was …, she was from before. My before.” Jasper swallows the grief away.

Victors eyes widen. “She was the girl you left behind. What happened to her?”  
“I didn’t actually leave her behind, I watched over her. I heard her talking about her life and what she wanted to do and I thought it would be good to let her go. I still don’t fully know why I did it but I wrote her a note.”

“You send her a letter?”  
“No just a note and I didn’t sign my name or anything but I guess she still recognized my handwriting so she started looking for me and Fiona got to her first.”

“ And then Fiona ghouled her?” Victor tries to wrap his head around the whole story. “Wait, so does Eva know?”

“She knows. Eva tried to keep her safe but she went back to Fiona out of her own free will”  
Victor looks around again. “So where is she now.”  
Jasper motions for the door.  
“She’s in there. What did you do?”

“She attacked me and I put her in one of my cages. That’s all. She’s fine. She angry but she’s fine” He lifts up the side of his hoody so Victor can see the jagged stabwound.  
“Do you need me to take her to the Maharani to keep her safe there?”

“No. This is where that huge favor comes into play. I want you to take it all away from her.”

“You mean these past months she’s been with Fiona?”  
“Yes that to, but all of it. Her memories of me as well.” He wiped away more tears. They just kept coming. He has no more control over them and he doesn’t care much if Victor sees.

Victor sighs deeply as he rubs his forehead deep in thought. “Are you sure man? It will take a long time and there is always a risk of her remembering later on.”

“Yeah I’m sure. I’ve been thinking about this since I knew Fiona had her and it’s what is best for her. If she doesn’t remember me, or any of this, she won’t come looking again and she’ll be able to have a normal life.”

“Do you really want her to forget everything about you? Even when you were still alive?”

“Yes, I do. I want you to take it all from her, send her away and give her a new life in another country. She’s always wanted to go to Europe so maybe you can send her there. If you do this for me I’ll owe you big time. You can get a big favor or even more, I don’t care, whatever you want as long as you do this for me.”

“Alright I will. I have a safe house I can take her too, just give me a couple of weeks. I’ll tell you when It’s done.”He says with another big sigh.

“Thank you Victor” He says as he hands Victor the key to the cage. “I’ll just be outside until you guys leave”

Victor nods and heads over to the closed door. As soon as he’s out of sight Jasper activated Unseen Presence. He waits. It only takes a few moments for Victor to appear again with Chloe. She looks around anxiously but she doesn’t notice him. It takes every bit of willpower Jasper has not to reach his hand out for her but he manages to hold himself still until they leave his haven.

When they close the door behind them he just drops to the floor and start weeping loudly. He doesn’t care how much noise he makes now, no one can hear him, he’s alone again. He can’t stop. He feels as if all that he once was has left him. No one will remember him now, no one will know now that he didn’t always look and acted like a monster. He lays there on the floor until dawn takes him away into a deathlike sleep.

Part III

He woke up and didn’t wonder if it was all a dream. He knew it was a nightmare. Reluctantly he opens his eyes but to his surprise all he sees is white. He wants to get up but can’t. Something is blocking him from moving. He tries again but then he hears her soft voice. “It’s okay Jasper I’m here.”  
“Eva?”  
“Yes” she says as she holds him closer “I’m here”.  
He looks up at her and she’s smiling at him. “Victor told me what happened last night. You did a good thing Jasper. I know it must hurt right know, but you gave that girl another chance of a normal life and that’s the greatest gift you could have ever given her.”

Jasper wipes some of the dried blood from his cheeks. “I hope so. Did Victor tell the others?”  
“No just me” She smiles again “I think he knows how special you are to me.”  
“Don’t you hate me for killing Fiona”  
“I could never hate you and I understand why you did it. To be fair, I almost ripped her throat out last time we saw her, so I forgive you”

He wraps his arms around her and she does the same. It feels so good to hold her and to wake up beside her. “Do you want to stay together from now on?” he asks her softly.  
Eva touches his face with her pale white hand and pulls him closer. “I would like that very much” she says as she presses her lips onto his. They savor the kiss and the sweet embrace of one another and Eva whispers in his ear. “From now on, no matter what happens, I’ll always be with you”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Everyone  
Thank you for reading.  
This is my first fanfic but I had this idea of what I wanted to happen to Fiona after The Epilogue (you know the one) and I just had to write it down.
> 
> Constructive criticism appreciated but please be kind this is my first fanfic and English is not my first language. I welcome any comment you leave.


End file.
